Under the Mistletoe
by thoughts like stars
Summary: Kim isn't having the best christmas ever. With Jack already gone for six months, how will she enjoy her holiday? Will she get her kiss under the mistletoe? Jack/Kim one-shot. First one shot ever. R&R! :


**A/N- Hey guys! This is my first one-shot of Jack and Kim. Hope you all like it! Since its Christmas, I decided to do a cute little one shot involving…mistletoe! Normally I don't like one-shots, but I wanted to do one, so hope you guys like it! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

_**(Kim's POV) **_

_It's the most beautiful time of the year_

_Lights fill the streets bright with so much cheer, _

_I should be playing in the winter snow, _

_But Imma be under the mistle—_

"Kim! HEY!"

I unplugged the earphones from my ears, and stared at Jerry who was shaking me so I could get his attention. Can't a girl just listen to Justin Bieber in peace? It's Christmas, I need some holiday cheer from the Biebs! I looked at Milton, Jerry and Eddie who were eating Falafels, and giving me goofy grins. Luckily Falafel Phil's was open, since he doesn't celebrate Christmas. According to him, Hakhmakistan doesn't know who Jesus is. _Wow. _

"What do you want Jerry?" I asked annoyed.

"So, where's your boyfriend?" Jerry asked, smirking. I gave him a death glare. That was the last thing I needed on Christmas. To be reminded of Jack.

"Shut it!" I screamed. "He's not my boyfriend, and he's not even here, you know what happened to him!" I didn't want to talk about Jack. Not at all. He's gone. No need to repeat it. He left for the holidays. Like I care. Oh, who am I kidding?

I _did _care.

"I know, I just wanted to see your reaction when I talk about it!" Jerry said.

"Jerry, leave Kim alone, we don't want to remind her on Christmas!" Milton said. At first I was going to tell him "thank you" but turns out, they weren't done.

"We'll remind her the day after Christmas!" Eddie said, smiling. "Tomorrow!"

I couldn't bear with this any longer. "So what if Jack had to move away? He's coming back in six months, okay?"

"Six _long _months Kim," Jerry said.

"Yeah, that's approximately 183 days without your little Jackie-poo!" Milton said. I clenched my fists. This was Christmas….I didn't want to punch him, but if this wasn't Christmas, they wouldn't be alive by now.

I got up from my seat, grabbed my bag and started heading out the door.

"Aw Kim, where are you going?" Eddie asked me. "We were just messing with you!"

"A little place I like to call far, far away!" I screamed.

"By far, far away, do you mean the dojo across the street?" Milton asked me.

I gritted my teeth in frustration. "Maybe," I said and shut the door behind me. Maybe if they were a little nicer to me, I would've actually wanted to spend time with them. Thoughts of Jack whirled around in my head. It was six months ago. His mom had a job transfer, and he had to move out all the way to New York. It was a hard thing, for all of us. Even though he was going to come back in a year, six months felt like forever. He calls…he texts…he writes. But none of it matters. Because I don't see _him. _Even though he calls me every day, and tells me how much he misses me and the guys, I still don't feel the least bit satisfied. I want to see him, and his ruffled brunette hair, and those kind chocolate brown eyes of his. Ever since he left me-uh, I mean US- our dojo has been falling apart. In the six months we had only won nine competitions out of twenty, and all of those wins were mostly because of me, if I do say so myself. Everything has changed without him in our lives. Even Rudy's been more depressed. The worst part is, is that he hasn't called me all week, when now is the time I needed him the most. Christmas is about being with loved ones. Sure I got my parents, I got the guys, I got Rudy, and I even got Grace. But the only thing I don't have is Jack.

I entered the Christmas decorated dojo, and dropped my bag down on the side. I needed to get my mind off of things. Nothing says Christmas like beating up dummies, and wiping _hardly noticeable _tears from my eyes. I changed into a full sleeved sweater, and sweat pants, and started working out. I was that upset. For some reason, today was the day I felt the most…lonely without him. But that doesn't mean I like him. He's just a really good friend of mine! I mean, Pfft, if I did like him, I would've kissed him goodbye six months ago which I didn't!

_Kim, you didn't do kiss him, because you were too scared. _

No, I was not scared! I just didn't know how to work out a long-distance would work out, that's all.

_So you're saying, you wanted to be his girlfriend? _

No, that's NOT what I meant! I…see….you know what never mind!

I punched the dummies harder_. Stop thinking about Jack, stop thinking about Jack….you're better off without him. _

Besides, he didn't even call, text, email or write for the past two weeks. He's obviously forgotten about me, so I should forget about him! _Okay, Kim, focus on getting the dummy down…_

"_KIM!" _

I jerked my head around the dojo, wondering who called my name, but I didn't see anybody. For a second, I thought it was….

_No, Kim it was not Jack, it's all just a part of your imagination. Just focus on…._

"KIM!" I heard the voice again. This time, I walked over to the entrance of the dojo, thinking that there was maybe someone outside. Who could it be? It's probably the guys, pranking me or something. I looked around the mall, for some reason a bit scared to actually go outside, so I kept my feet glued to the entrance.

"Uh…hello?" I called out confused.

I suddenly heard footsteps coming. I was looking around. I was even looking behind me, to see if maybe Rudy was sneaking behind me.

"Rudy?" I called looking behind me. No there was no one. I looked back, and a smile spread across my face. Why?

I saw someone I thought I'd never see, standing in broad Christmas daylight, looking for someone while holding nothing but a duffel bag. He looked at me, and gave me a wide grin.

"Kim?" He said.

And I screamed the name I'd never thought I'd say in a long time.

"JACK!" I screamed, with a wide smile spread across my face. He dropped down his duffel bag, and started running towards me. And by the time he approached me, I leaped into his arms, giving him a hug, as he twisted me around. For a second, I felt like we were a couple, reunited. But no, it wasn't anything like that. I just reunited with my best friend. At first, I thought that this was a dream. That it was too good to be true. Is it?

"What are you doing here?" I asked, as he let me go.

"I had to come see you," He said. "And the guys. It's Christmas…and in Christmas, you need to be around your loved ones. Like friends."

"I'm so happy you're here! You have no idea how much I've missed you!" I admitted. Even though it sounded a bit awkward, I didn't care. "So how long can you stay?"

He looked at his watch. "Hmm….let me see….forever." He gave me a smile.

"Wait so…"

"My mom's company transferred back!"

"That's amazing! We've missed you so much!" I said.

"Merry Christmas Kim!" He said, giving me another hug.

"I guess this was the best present I ever got." I said. I finally let go, and we both were smiling at eachother.

"Well, I think I can call this a Christmas Miracle," I said. He gave me a smile.

"Guess we can," He said. And then we both looked up and saw something hanging over the entrance doors of the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy.

Mistletoe.

"So, you really think that this is a Christmas miracle? That I came?" He laughed. I smiled, and leaned in, with full courage.

I kissed him. And he kissed me back. I had the line _kiss me underneath the mistletoe _stuck in my head, as I kissed him.

As I pulled apart, and we both laughed quietly. "Yes this is a Christmas miracle."

"I feel the same way too." He said.

"Well," I said, staring into his eyes. "It's been six months. We got a lot to catch up on."

"Oh, I want to hear this!" he said. "How about we hear it over some karate action? It's been a while since I fought with you. Why not start on Christmas?"

"You're on, Anderson." I smiled. We both walked into the dojo, and towards the mats, hand in hand. And as we were fighting, I truly felt one thing.

This was the best Christmas I've ever had.

**A/N- The end! Haha, well hope you liked the fanfic! Yeah, normally I don't do one shots, but I got inspired, loll so, anyway, I wish you all a Merry Christmas! And just so you know, I'm going to create a House of Anubis fanfic. Called **_**Safe and Sound?**_** So for all HOA lovers, I have a late Christmas present planned for you guys! See you later! **

**MERRY HOLIDAYS! **

**PEACE. LOVE. HAPPINESS. **

**-Taylor **


End file.
